


Family Changes

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Loss of Virginity, bimbofication, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ben's really happy to get the new drawing tablet he saved up for. And when he discovers it offers even more options than he thought, he can't wait to test them out. And his annoying younger brother is the perfect target to experiment on.





	Family Changes

I whistled to myself as I unwrapped the package. After far too long, I had finally gotten enough money to buy a new tablet. Now that I had it, I should be making _so_ much more money, now that my drawings would be a lot crisper, without all the details blurred out. And that was thanks to the tools built into the tablet’s art programs! The fact that its Internet connection wasn’t barely one step above dial-up would also be a huge boost to my artistic career.  
  
Shucking off the last of the wrappings, I looked down at the sleek white surface and smiled. My very own _MasterTab A_ , the drawing tablet to end all drawing tablets. I pressed the power button, and didn’t even try to hide my glee as the logo appeared on the screen. Oh, this was going to be so very, very awesome.  
  
Half an hour later, I was still utterly engrossed in the tablet. There were so many wonderful new features to try out. Like this PhotoArt program. You took a photo, and it immediately popped up on the screen for you to alter however you wanted. I wondered what I should try it out on.  
  
“Hey, bro,” a voice said. “Watcha got there?”  
  
I looked up. There, leaning against the door to my room, was my brother Michael. My younger brother, and as different from me as night was from day. He looked a lot like a beanpole, tall, skinny and pale. I supposed it was possible he could be popular with the girls if he did something with his hair, but he might want to work on getting rid of the pimples first.  
  
“My lovely, lovely new tablet,” I said, holding it up.  
  
The camera centered itself on Michael’s body. I shrugged and decided to hit the button. There was a _snap_ , and a black blink before the photo showed up on the screen. I looked down at it, and the myriad array of options that had popped up for me to use to alter the photo.  
  
“Yeah?” Michael asked, coming into my room to look over my shoulder. “What does it do?”  
  
“All sorts of things,” I said distractedly, an idea coming to me. “Like this program to alter photographs. Want to see the opposite of you?” I asked, glancing up at him before opening up a toolkit.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Michael said, his hot, pepperoni HotPocket-laced breath washing over me.  
  
“Let’s see, huh...” I had to admit, I was surprised to see that one of the built-in options was a gender change. I wondered how the tablet could even recognize an object in the photo as having a gender. I pressed it, hoping that it would target Michael and not, say, the doorframe.  
  
I hit it, staring at the screen. Nothing happened, but I did hear a funny noise behind me. I sighed and turned around to look. Michael better not have had his limited attention span run out and be playing with my art supplies.  
  
“Gah, wha, what the hell?” It was a woman’s voice. A woman who I didn’t recognize, but still sounded kind of familiar.  
  
My head whipped around. There was some strange chick standing in my room. She was tall and skinny and had brown hair that looked like a bird’s nest. She was wearing Michael’s loose, stained clothes. And Michael was gone. Even as unbelievable as this was, I could only come up with one, single, explanation for this.  
  
“Who the hell are you? Mi- Michael?”  
  
The girl, Michael, looked up at me. The more I looked at her face, the more I saw Michael in it. My jaw hit the floor. Then my gaze was irresistibly drawn back down towards the tablet. I could put two and two together.  
  
“Ben? What, what did you just do? Is this _me_?”  
  
“No,” I said, looking down at the screen. Wow. Oh _wow_. There were so many options at my fingertips all of a sudden. How best to use them all?  
  
I glanced up and saw that Michael was still coming to terms with what had happened, and at a lot slower rate than I did. He was still patting his body, especially at the small breasts that were sticking out from his chest. Well, if he was interested in breasts… And I _did_ say I was going to turn him into the opposite of himself…  
  
I ignored Michael’s stumbling around as he, she, tried to get used to what had just happened. I quickly opened up all the menus and submenus I could, covering the screen with different options. Pause Subject? Why not. I tapped that, and then looked up at Michael. Or maybe Micaela, now.  
  
My… brother, was frozen in place, caught in the act of tugging his shirt open to look down it. I glanced down at the tablet screen and then cleared some menus so I could actually see him on the tablet. Or see her, actually. Even though the camera hadn’t been pointing at Michael, Micaela, ever since he left the door to my room, it now showed her right where she was in real life.  
  
I nodded slowly. Well. Well, well, well. What could I do with this? Actually, what _couldn’t_ I do with this? I had a feeling that was a lot shorter of a list. Okay, think things over. As I thought about Michael, I concluded that I didn’t really like him. He was an abrasive slob, who had driven off my last girlfriend by looking down her shirt whenever she came over. So I supposed this would be the perfect chance to make things right.  
  
I opened all those menus back up. I could barely stop myself from giggling as I started to investigate. Gradual Change? Okay, sure. I adjusted the slider that popped up to thirty seconds. Long enough to appreciate the changes, fast enough I wouldn’t have to wait.  
  
And now to start on the changes themselves. What was the opposite of tall and skinny? Short and stacked. And it was super easy to find those options on the tablet, and adjust the sliders. The Micaela on the screen shrunk and blossomed, ending up at four feet, four inches and with boobs that were almost as big as her head. And an ass that was almost as big, and a waist that emphasized how curvy the rest of her was.  
  
Following up on a thought, I checked some of the other options. And yes, I could turn her skin a bright emerald green and give her pointed ears, for the perfect shortstack goblin look. I wavered for a good long minute before deciding not to actually do that. There would be enough time for a full exploration of my fetishes later. I reverted her back to normal. At least, a human normal. She was still short, busty and a _she_.  
  
I scrolled through the other options, seeing all the various wonders I had at my command. Make-up? That was a yes. Oh, and so many different sub-options too. Did I want minimal make-up, drunken clown make-up, or something in between? And in what color? In fact, there were so many colors I couldn’t actually tell the difference between some of the shades.  
  
In the end, I settled for one of the pre-set options, in a shade of metallic pink. It wouldn’t make anybody take Micaela seriously, but what else was new? I nodded in satisfaction as the glittering pink lipstick spread across her lips. Her rather flat, thin lips. I had changed her body, but there were almost as many options for her face as for the rest of her body combined.  
  
I started examining those more closely. And I liked what I saw. There was one menu where you would find a picture off of the Internet and drop it onto the provided box, and the subject, Micaela, would change to match it. Face, head, or whole body were all options.  
  
I shook my head in wonderment as I scrolled through the endless list of options. What had I done to deserve this? It couldn’t possibly have just been having to put up with Michael for all these years. He was an annoying loser, but I had to admit that there were a lot of people worse than him, and _their_ victims didn’t get this sort of toy.  
  
Well, so long as it kept on working, I was happy to keep on using it. And now I was using it to give Micaela a face to match her body. I moved some sliders one way, some other sliders another, and winced at the result. Then I decided to stop messing around with the custom settings and went back to the presets. Who would have guessed that the Advanced options weren’t meant for first-time users?  
  
That ended up a lot better. Micaela ended up with a pouty face, with some fat lips that _begged_ to have a dick resting on them. I couldn’t wait to see what they looked like in real life. I also made the rest of her face into that of a complete bimbo. Wide-spaced, vacant eyes, flawlessly pale skin, and makeup that went well with the pink lipstick, the works. And you could even see a bit of Michael in it.  
  
I could even see a trace or two as, on the screen, her hair grew longer and straighter, all the knots in it vanishing as the dull brown hair turned into a vibrant pink. My sister looked hot as hell, and I still wasn’t close to done. And even when I was done with her, I wouldn’t be done with the rest of the family.  
  
By now, my cock was achingly stiff in my pants. I unzipped, letting my shaft fall out to give it a bit of breathing room. I glanced down at my erect rod, wondering if I should take a picture of it and spruce myself up a bit. No, probably not a good idea. I should wait until I was more familiar with how the program worked.  
  
But I didn’t have the same worries about working on Micaela’s mind. I tabbed out of the body options and opened up her brain. And once again, I was shocked at all the options available. I was going to be spending hours and hours learning everything this thing had to offer. But for now, I just opened up the Mind Alteration for Beginners option.  
  
I glanced up at Micaela before I started. She looked just the same as before I had frozen her, staring down her shirt in shock. Tall, skinny and unattractive. I was doing her such a favor.  
  
And now to make sure my generosity to her mind matched her body. I started selecting options. Yes to synching the rate of change to her body. No to erasing her memories. Yes to _altering_ them. And that brought up a whole new menu. I scrolled down the list, wishing I could try them all out at once. But I finally settled on installing a deep and abiding need for cock.  
  
Then I decided to go back and alter some early settings. When I finished, I nodded in satisfaction. This would be _hot_ to see. But I wasn’t quite done yet. I wanted the transformation to be as sexy and perfect as possible, even if it meant my dick was aching with need. I could wait for a few more minutes, especially with the wonderful reward that was waiting for me after just a few more changes.  
  
I had already improved my little sister’s body and mind. That left only one thing left to change. Her clothes. That stained t-shirt and grungy jeans weren’t the appropriate attire for a shortstack cumslut at all. Certainly not when the stains were just soda spills and pizza sauce instead of anything interesting.  
  
Opening up yet another menu, I whistled in appreciation. There were some girls who would kill for this large of a wardrobe. And there even some preset options, along with advanced, custom settings. I left those alone. I was sure Micaela would have some insights on how exactly she wanted to look later, but for now I’d just settle for my own, masculine, uninspired fashion sense. Less was more, right? And bright colors were always in season.  
  
My selection of glittery pink and white clothing was, uh, _vivid_ , but it did look good on her, or at least on the image of Micaela on the tablet screen. And it was skimpy enough that there was plenty of her pale skin on display. A crop top that showed off plenty of her cleavage, and some tight white shorts were practically painted onto her ass. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I even added a pair of heels that bumped her up a few inches.  
  
Looking the results over, I thought I was just about ready to enact the changes. Then I remembered something. While I had similar plans for the rest of my family, it would be after I got done fully exploring Micaela. There was no reason for Mom and Dad and Lily to worry about where their wastrel son had gone, and why there was a pink slut living in his room.  
  
And what did you know, the tablet had a whole program, dedicated solely to messing with people’s memories. My fingers flew over the options, settling on making everybody remember that Micaela was, and always had been, a huge slut, and that her sexually servicing the rest of the family was normal. I was exempted from it, of course.  
  
I had to admit, I was interested to see how dinner tonight was going to play out. I knew Micaela would have quite the erotic way of eating, and it would be fun to see how much or how little the rest of my family reacted to that. And, since I knew Lily had a very badly concealed love of yuri, to see how much she stared at Micaela’s boobs, and if retroactive familiarity diminished their appeal at all.  
  
With that all wrapped up, I returned to one final category. The skin. I had to admit, I thought long and hard about what to do. On one hand, black girls were hot, especially when they were covered with cum. And I had said I’d be turning Michael into his opposite, and black _was_ the opposite of white. On the other hand, having one black girl in a family of white people might raise questions. And I did know some black girls who I could change later.  
  
I decided to leave Micaela white. In fact, I made her even whiter than before, increasing her paleness from ‘basement dweller’ to ‘romantically fragile’ all over her body, not just her face. And a few more changes to remove the few scars Michael had picked up, and I gave my new sister the kind of attention that a month of spa treatments couldn’t give.  
  
And then, finally, it was time to hit the button. I took a deep breath, and held the tablet up, so that I could watch the Micaela in the real world turn into the Micaela on the screen. My other hand was wrapped around my cock, slowly masturbating. It was tough, not to just pump my meat like a man possessed, but the thought of getting something better than a hand helped reassure me.  
  
I hit the button. I held my breath, still not entirely sure it was going to work. And then it did.  
  
“Uh, what? What’s happening to me?” Micaela asked, as her hair grew, her breasts swelled and her height shrank. “B, bro? Did you do this?”  
  
Her voice was still the same high-pitched one it had been before, since I had forgotten to change that. But everything else about her was slowly turning into the girl of my dreams. Her clothes gradually changed with her, lightening into the correct colors and shrinking along with her, baring more and more of her stomach and thickening thighs.  
  
“Why?” Micaela asked breathlessly. Her gaze was starting to get a bit vacant, and I didn’t think it was just because of how her face was changing. “Did you use, oh, that photo of me?”  
  
I put the tablet down, making sure to power it off first. _I_ would be the only one using it, thank you very much. Then I stood up, loving how Micaela didn’t even come up to my chest now. And she was still shrinking, an inch every few seconds.  
  
“What are you talking about?” I asked, walking towards her. Her gaze immediately dropped to my dick. “This is jus the real you. And isn’t it fun?”  
  
Micaela was pressing her thighs together. That would be the enhanced lust kicking in. She was still trying to be angry, her forehead creasing in anger. Or possibly with the effort of thought. I hadn’t changed how smart she was, but Michael hadn’t exactly been the brightest bulb in the room to begin with.  
  
“You _did_!” She said, stamping her foot down. And then wobbling, because I hadn’t given her any familiarity with high heels. “Turn me back, you meanie!”  
  
“Maybe later,” I said, grabbing her shoulders. “Right now, it’s _way_ more important that I test out your body.”  
  
I pushed her back to my bed, and Micaela fell down onto it. She squeaked, and then glared up at me with all the force of an asthmatic mouse. God, it was hot.  
  
I fell down on top of her, practically pinning her to the bed. She still looked angry, but I could see her nipples starting to poke up through her tight crop top. Then I grabbed a breast, and it popped out. It felt _wonderful_. Soft and warm and just a bit firm…  
  
Micaela liked it too. She moaned, throwing her head back as my fingers brushed over her stiff nipples. Then she tried to beat on my chest with her balled fists, using enough strength to maybe knock a house of cards over.  
  
“You, you stinking bully! Change me back, don’t, don’t, ohhhh!”  
  
Whatever she had been about to say was lost as I nudged her legs apart. I glanced down at her crotch. It turned out that white shorts weren’t a good idea. At least, not when you weren’t wearing panties and _were_ very wet. There was a dark spot already spreading out.  
  
“Micaela, Micaela, Micaela,” I said, shaking my head and letting go of her breasts. “Don’t you know enough to keep your clothes clean?” I grabbed her shorts. “I’ll just have to take these off before they get even more dirty.”  
  
“Wha-? No, hey wait!”  
  
I ignored her as I pulled her shorts off of her. And then I had to stop at the lovely, lovely sight in front of me. The physical changes were just about complete. Micaela’s pussy was glistening in the room’s light, completely smooth, and completely wet. My cock throbbed as I looked down it. Fuck, I _needed_ to bury myself in those folds.  
  
I crawled back up onto the bed, my shaft waggling underneath me. I looked down at Micaela, her eyes full of fright and arousal. God, I was going to love this.  
  
I grabbed my dick in one hand, hissing at how good just my hand felt. Then I guided myself in, drawing closer and closer to her wet folds. Micaela didn’t try to fight me or run away. She just lifted her head to stare over her fat breasts as I rested my dick against her lower lips.  
  
“You ready, sis?” I asked, stroking the side of her face.  
  
“No…” she moaned, her arousal coating my cock as I pressed against her entrance.  
  
“Good to hear,” I said, pushing my hips forward.  
  
Micaela moaned as I entered her. There was a faint hint of regret and anger. But mostly, I heard lust. Lots and lots of lust. I smiled, and not just because her pussy felt amazing. It was wonderful to finally get a bit of use out of Micaela after almost two decades of being her brother.  
  
And there was still plenty more I wanted to do before I even would need to log back on to the tablet. Just for starters, I wanted to get deeper inside Micaela. I inched my hips forward a bit more. My own groan was hidden underneath the lusty moan Micaela let out. _Damn_ , she felt good.  
  
I was taking my sibling’s virginity. In two ways, really. I knew Michael had never gotten laid. He would have insisted on sharing every little detail about it if he had. And, obviously, it was clear that Micaela had never gotten fucked. So I really was introducing her to a whole new world. She should thank me for this. And she probably would, in half an hour or so.  
  
But right now, she was still weakly resisting, badly trying to disguise the pleasure I had stoked up inside of her. It was cute to watch, seeing the expressions flash over her face one after another. Or even, sometimes, mixing. Lust and dissatisfaction were a particularly amusing combo. Of course, as I slid further and further inside of her, there was more and more lust and less and less of anything else.  
  
And there wasn’t going to be anything stopping me from hilting myself inside her. Giving her a hymen just seemed cruel, since I knew I going to be fucking her in just a few minutes. And obviously, exemplar of empathy that I was, I wouldn’t want to hurt my little sister. So there was nothing but soft, wet heat stopping me from sliding in deeper and deeper until my cock nudged at Micaela’s entrance.  
  
Micaela’s resistance had pretty much vanished by now. She was moaning and twisting around underneath me, her expressive features making her look like she was having even more of a good time than I was. She especially seemed to like her breasts, her manicured hands knocking my own away to play with her fat, soft orbs.  
  
“Ohhhh…” Micaela moaned, her eyes closed. “You, you shouldn’t be doing this. But it feels so good…” she trailed off, her pussy squeezing down on my cock and her fingers sinking into her tits.  
  
“Why don’t we see just how good I can make you feel?” I asked, reaching down. I grabbed a leg and lifted it up, hooking it over my shoulder. That turned Micaela onto her side a bit. That should get some more boob jiggle out of her when I really started to go to town. “Oh, and there’s nobody else home. Feel free to make as much noise as you want.”  
  
“Nu, noh,” Micaela moaned. I wasn’t quite sure if she was trying to say ‘no’, or just making random sounds as I fucked her. Either way, it was hot.  
  
After slowly exploring just how wonderfully Micaela fit around my cock, I started to get into the swing of things. Micaela needed to get imprinted on my cock, to understand just how good it could make her feel. Sure, every cock was going to make her feel great, but I wanted to make sure that her very first dicking was going to linger in her mind for a long, long time.  
  
I set a pretty rapid pace, thrusting my hips backwards and forwards as I slid in and out of Micaela, her pussy making lewd sounds as it clung to me. My sister was busy playing with her breasts, clutching those silken-soft mounds and pinching her nipples. She was really getting into it as the alterations to her brain started to take hold.  
  
I hadn’t thought that Micaela’s pussy could get any wetter, but it did, somehow. As she got more turned on, my thrusting got more and more pleasurable as I slid in and out of her. And her moans were getting louder and louder, too. She was closing her eyes in lust. And then opened them again as my cock nudged against the entrance of her womb.  
  
“I’m surprised you haven’t cum yet,” I said, reaching down to pat her cheek. “A slut like you should be cumming just from the air over her nipples.” I sneaked a hand underneath her own to pinch one of those fat nubs, drawing a squeal from her. “You don’t need to hide it and pretend that you’re a good girl. Just let that slut out.”  
  
With the last few words, I thrust deep into Micaela, stuffing the entirety of her pussy with my cock. That was enough to push her over the edge. Her hands flew from her breasts, grabbing at the sheets she was laying on. Her back arched, pushing her fat boobs up into the air as she came. It was an amazing sight, only surpassed by how tightly her pussy was squeezing down on my dick.  
  
I was forced to stop thrusting in to her. The pressure was just too great. All I could do was wait for the pleasure to run out of her system before I could start fucking my sister again.  
  
After half a minute or so, I was able to start thrusting again. Somehow, Micaela’s pussy felt even better after the orgasm than it had before. And she even looked cuter. She was still wide-eyed and desperate, because just one orgasm wasn’t enough for a needy girl like her. But there was also a certain air of satisfaction around her, as the pleasure she got from my dick moved through her.  
  
And who was I to deny her more pleasure? I kept on fucking her, my dick entering her wet pussy again and again. My hands were wandering all over her body, feeling that smooth, soft skin. It, she, felt wonderful.  
  
I thought I was going to cum soon. Micaela’s pussy was just too good to last long in. Her wet, hot folds _demanded_ plenty of cum covering them. And I was looking forward to it. Not just the physical pleasure of having an orgasm, but also getting the chance to give my little sister her very first load of cum.  
  
In fact, I thought I would want to experience that magical moment again and again. I grabbed the tablet. While I was sure that it had plenty of options to make that idea a reality, I was going for a more mundane solution.  
  
There was a perfectly normal video app. I opened it up and turned the camera towards Micaela, thrusting all the while. I centered the camera on her face, letting the tablet soak up her orgasmic expression as her big brother fucked her.  
  
“Hey, Micaela,” I said, drawing her attention to me. Or at least, to my voice, not my dick. “Your big bro’s about to cum in you! Smile for the birdy!”  
  
“Bro!” Micaela gasped out, staring into the tablet’s camera. “You’re gonna cum, you’re gonna cum inside me! Please, please, I want it, I want your cum so bad! Please!!!!”  
  
How could I resist my little sister asking something like that of me? I jerked my hips forward, burying my cock as far inside her as I could. I groaned, barely keeping the tablet focused on her as I started to cum. I could feel my cock pulse inside her velvet folds, and feel the cum come surging up, out of my balls.  
  
I quietly groaned as I came. I pumped shot after shot of cum into Micaela, filling her pussy and womb with cum. It felt so good to unload myself, to get some relief. I had been hard as a rock ever since I had started to mess with Micaela’s picture, and I had needed this so, so badly.  
  
I could feel my cum filling her pussy up, my semen spurting even deeper inside her than my dick could reach. It was like heaven, like a heavy weight being lifted off my shoulders as the stress wound out. And as good as it felt for me, it felt even better for Micaela.  
  
My sister groaned, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. I could tell that she was cumming from me cumming inside of her. She clutched at the bedsheets as her fat tits jiggled, lost in the throes of orgasm. It was an unbelivablely sweet sight to see, and one I was glad I had captured for all time.  
  
After her orgasm died away, I put the tablet down. That was going to be a video worth watching again and again, I was sure. But now wasn’t the time. I still had a curvy, slutty sister to enjoy.  
  
I slowly drew myself out of my sister. A stream of cum followed my softening dick, escaping Micaela’s pretty pink folds and running down her skin. For a moment, at least. Then she clapped her hands over her crotch to try and keep the semen inside of her.  
  
And that should prove pretty amusing in the future, I thought. Micaela would like cum on and in her in equal amounts. I was looking forward to watching her try to decide if I should cum on her ass or inside her rear later. The bimbo cockslut look she was rocking should make her thinking hilarious to watch.  
  
For now, though, I was content just to sit back for a minute. The orgasm had taken a lot out of me (as Micaela could obviously tell) and I needed a minute or two to rest. But there were still plenty more things I wanted to try out on the tablet. On Micaela, on me, on my family, on my stuff… There were so, so many options.  
  
I got up onto my bed, nudging the faintly shuddering body of my sister to the side so I could lay down. I propped myself up at the head of the bed, looking down in satisfaction at my very pink sister. Damn, I was lucky to have her.  
  
Smiling to myself, I grabbed the tablet again. What to do, what to do… Besides Micaela in another twenty minutes or so. I started scrolling through the apps, mentally marking various programs for future exploration. And then I felt something warm on my dick.  
  
Lifting the tablet, I looked down into the eyes of my sister. She was looking back up at me as she wrapped her lips around my cock. It was soft, and smeared with my cum and her arousal, but that didn’t seem to bother her. Instead, she was doing her best to get me hard again, licking and sucking, and showing a generally admirable level of skill in trying to get me hard.  
  
“What, just one dicking wasn’t enough for you?” I asked, mock-sternly. “Just how many times do you need to get fucked before you’re satisfied?”  
  
“I’m still so hot,” Micaela said. Well, whined. But her begging for a taste of my cock was a lot more endurable than listening to Michael whine about Mom and Dad not giving him unlimited funds. I still made a mental note to change her voice into something more appropriate for his appearance.  
  
“I’m still so wet,” Micaela continued, wiggling her hips from side to side as her breath puffed over my bare cock. “I, I need _more_. Come on, can’t you give it to me?”  
  
I looked down into her eyes. She knew how to make tempting offer, sure enough. And I couldn’t think of a good reason not to eventually try out every single one of her holes.  
  
I still put on a show, stroking my chin and ‘hmm’ing considerately. I didn’t have a great pensive look, but I gave it my best. Of course, we both knew I was going to say yes from the beginning. I did, because I was _me_ , obviously. And Micaela knew because my cock was slowly getting harder and harder and pressing against her cheek. That was a bit of a giveaway.  
  
“Okay, Micaela”, I said, smiling at her. “I suppose I can let you suck my cock.”  
  
“Thank you!” My sister gasped out. Within a second, her lips were back around my dick. “’ank ouu, ‘ank ouu!”  
  
“Not at all,” I said, chuckling. Damn, I had turned her into one cock-hungry slut. It was wonderful.  
  
I hadn’t given Micaela any inborn skill at giving blowjobs. But she had a lot of talent and was a fast learner. She quickly learned what I liked, and got me as hard as a rock. Her tongue felt as dexterous as a finger as she cleaned my cock off, swallowing our combined juices. And once she had finished giving me a tongue bath, she rose up and slid down my cock, fat pink lips enveloping my rod.  
  
It was hard to concentrate on exploring the tablet’s functions as she worked me over. I wasn’t complaining about the distraction, though. It was far more enjoyable than the ways Michael had used to distract me. No death metal, no weird smells, just the wonderful feeling of a soft pair of lips and a skilled tongue going up and down my steadily stiffening shaft.  
  
As I watched, Micaela closed her eyes and shuddered with satisfaction. Both her hands were on my thighs, but I was sure that if I could see her pussy, I would see the gleam of arousal. And not just in her folds, either. I was sure her honey was running down her thighs as well, and soaking into the bed sheets.  
  
What a happy little slut. As she started to properly suck my cock, I smiled at the expression on her face. She was so very happy-looking, the stretched corners of her mouth pulled upward in a smile.  
  
“Do you like that?” I asked.  
  
I reached down to ruffle Micaela’s hair. I already knew the answer, or at least had a pretty good idea. The mental changes I had made ensured that Micaela would need a lot of fucking every day if she didn’t want to be a horny mess. She would still be a mess, but it would be a physical mess, not a mental one.  
  
And it would be so cute to watch. Well, maybe cute wasn’t the right word. Hot, hot would be better. Watching her go to sleep with a dildo inside her, because there was no way her body could go that long without a cock. That would be really hot. And, of course, I knew I would often get to see my little sis, naked or nearly so, and covered with cum after getting fucked by… my, or Dad. Or maybe other people, if I wanted to bring my friends into the fun.  
  
So many ways for Micaela to get the fucking she would need. And she would look so happy at the end of it, red-faced, sweaty, semen leaking out of at least one of her holes. And content. I knew she would be looking very content, having gotten something even better than an orgasm out of the deal.  
  
Of course, she was looking pretty content now, bobbing up and down along my shaft while her heels kicked back and forth behind her. I wondered how I could make her enjoy this more. Lips as sensitive as her lower set? Cum tasting as sweet as sugar for her? There were so many ways I could play with her, it was difficult to settle on just one.  
  
I paused as a thought struck me. I grabbed my tablet and booted it up. As Micaela kept on sucking my cock, I scrolled through the options in PhotoArt. And there it was, buried under the list of eye alterations. Smiling, I hit Accept, and looked down at Micaela.  
  
And sure enough, she now had little pink hearts in her pupils. Perfect. Settling back against my pillow, I crossed my arms behind me. This had to be the best purchase I had ever made.  


* * *


End file.
